


Dragons and Ogres and Donkeys and Frogs SHREK IS LOVE

by bellabrodbeck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Shrek (2001)
Genre: Bad Smut, Donkey!Jean, Dragon!Eren, Frog!Levi, M/M, Multi, Ogre!Marco, Other, PLEASE DONT JUDGE US, Pure Crack, even worse humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellabrodbeck/pseuds/bellabrodbeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Marco and Jean get a little frisky, Eren catches them and decides to help them out, until Levi comes along and he loses interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons and Ogres and Donkeys and Frogs SHREK IS LOVE

Jean smiled his large teeth, and flared his nostrils, before going down on that beautiful ogre dick. He slowly reached up to grab Marco's green nipple, rather unsuccessfully with his hooves. Suddenly the events from earlier that night rushed back to him.

"MRRRREWWWWWWHHHHHH" Eren cried out to Jean. His dragon vocal cords could not construe actual words. Their kids had been flying around the room and blowing flames onto the guests. "Alright, alright, I got this," Jean muttered as he turned his tall ears to the children, proceeding the order them back home.   
Lately, the couple's relationship had begun to weaken, the kids only caused their sex life to diminish and his donkey dick needed more. Only based on this primal desire, he agreed to follow the ogre to his bedroom later that evening.

They had stumbled in, his front legs holding onto the ogre's beautiful broad shoulders. Their attempts to make out were futile, due to Jean's donkey muzzle, and Marco's throbbing erection. Jean felt the large ogre cock pressed against his belly, barely being able to contain his own dick. Marco laid back on the couch nearby, holding Jean's body against his chest. He then tore off his shirt, and his pants slipped down to the ground. Jean knew that ogres had a bad habit of being extremely horny. He backed up and stared at the massive dong before him. He slowly lapped at the stiff penis before feeling comfortable. Marco had always been worried about sexual partners reacting to his abnormally large cock, but this man quite some skill it seemed. Jean bent down and took the dick all in one breath, he could feel the tip against his tongue, and it filled his whole mouth. Marco began to rant about onions during this time as Jean sucked at the monster before him. He felt something dripping down his throat, upon realization he drew back and cried out, "That's nasty man!" Marco immediately felt ashamed even if he could not control himself, and Jean could see so. Reluctantly, he offered to instead open up for him. "Now what do ya mean by that?" Marco asked excitedly. Jean galloped over to the dresser and pulled oil out of a drawer. Marco knew instantly what he wanted as grabbed Jean's hips and spun him around. Without a word from either, Marco poured oil on his finger before pressing against his ass. Jean gasped and tightened for a moment before relaxing, allowing Marco to slowly push his finger in and out. "Yer a thirsty little slut, aren't ya?" Marco asked to his temporary lover. This all felt so unreal, a perfect donkey to take in his ogre dick, he never believed the day would truly come. As he began to slip in a second finger, Eren burst in through the room.

Upon seeing the scene, Eren felt heart broken. How could his love and father to their beautiful five kids cheat on him like this. At this moment, Jean looked over seeing the problem and instantly regretting everything that led up to him sitting here, two ogre fingers up his ass and cheating on his dragon. Then, Levi hopped in to examine all the noise. Seeing the dragon above him, he had an instantaneous frog boner and needed to get rid of it.

"Baby this isn't what it looks like," Jean began, "Please believe me." Eren only responded with a low growl when Levi jumped in, "Perhaps, I may speak to Eren in my chambers, while you two finish your business here," No one argued, and the dragon followed the small frog man. Eren was betrayed and wanted to get back at Jean.

In Levi's room, Eren noticed two things: this room was covered frog decor, and the ceiling was too low for his head. He squeezed in barely and stood by the bed. Levi hopped up, "So I suppose you feel betrayed or angry, and i plan to fuck you tonight, so tomorrow you both admit your mistakes and can move on." Eren was surprised at blunt he was but it was strangely arousing, as he felt his dragon dick warm. Slowly, Levi walked over and examined the large dragon before determining the best way to go about this was to just jump right in. Eren blew flames as the frog jumped right up his ass, and clung to his walls. Levi had made sure to step in each spot to stimulate the dragon, and then he saw the ginormous prostate, and climbing up there. Eren began panting heavily and relaxing so Levi may crawl around inside him. Finally, Levi stood atop this sensual spot as he jumped up. Eren felt him land and screamed, never feeling better. The frog continued to hop on his button for some time before he began shaking. The frog crawled out of the large asshole and looked disgusted. In a blink, Levi was on Eren's hard dragon dick, licked between the thin crevice where no one could get. Finally the dragon released a loud howl as his cum squirted the frog across the room, effectively dirtying the bed, nightstand, and a nearby desk. Soon after he laid back and slept peacefully.

In the morning, both met again, apologized, and told each other about ogre and frog sex. They were each interested in the others experience, until a loud "ahem" interrupted. Slowly, Levi introduced both of them to the gate, calmly telling them to leave. Eren knew the frog felt embarrassed but was determined to keep their experiences forever.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PURE CRACK PLEASE DONT JUDGE ME, BTW OUR TUMBLRS LANDOFNERDSANDLOSERS, A-GUY-WALKS-INTO-A-BRA, AND DIREVVOLVES


End file.
